


God Help and Forgive Me

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Modern AU, Reader Insert, Riding, Rivalry, Short Reader, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Alexander Hamilton's secretary. When he gets stuck in a meeting with Washington, he needs you to meet his enemy Thomas Jefferson for dinner to try and get the Bank of the United States passed into law. It doesn't go as planned. Another "Room Where It Happens" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Help and Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sinful trash that I've been wanting to write for a while. I'm pretty proud of this so I hope that y'all like it.

You liked to think you had a pretty cool job. You worked in the White House and were the secretary to the Secretary of the Treasury, Alexander Hamilton. He was a brilliant man, a good boss, and a great friend. Ever since you joined the Washington campaign three years ago, the two of you had been close. When he walked past your desk this morning he looked more pissed off than usual.

“Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” You asked.

He sighed. “I’m supposed to have a meeting with Jefferson tonight.”

“Sucks. What about?”

“Getting Congress to legislate the Bank into existence.” Alex’s dream was to create a national bank and Jefferson, his mortal enemy, opposed it fiercely.

“What does Jefferson have to do with this?”

“I think he’ll offer me a quid pro quo.”

It never ceased to amaze you how underhanded politics could be, even as a former political science major. “Are you gonna take it?”

“Depends on what he offers. Can you fill me in for the day?”

“No problem.” You read Alex his schedule, which mostly included trying to get the Bank through Congress and a meeting with President Washington. You spent the rest of your own morning doing paperwork for the Treasury department.

At six o’clock, your phone started buzzing. You took the call.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N)?”

“Yeah; aren’t you talking to Washington right now?” He adored the man like a father figure, so calling you in the middle of talking to him was his idea of sacrilege. 

“Yes, but the meeting’s gonna run late, so I need you to meet Jefferson tonight.” He told you the directions to the restaurant they were supposed to meet at.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t wanna ruin your plans.”

“If I know you at all, I know you can take Jefferson through the ring of fire. Good luck.”

“Thanks, but you owe me.”

“You’re a lifesaver (Y/N).”

You sighed once he hung up the phone. You might have double majored in political science and economics in college, but you were no politician. How in the world were you supposed to persuade Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State, to support the Bank of the United States when he’d made a career of trying to tear it down before it was put into place?

-

You left work around 6:30 to get ready for the dinner. You fixed your hair and makeup and put on a plain black dress and black wedges. This was a work event, not date night, with your boss’s enemy.

You drove to the restaurant and wondered if Jefferson knew you were coming in Alex’s place. Around 7:25, Jefferson appeared in the lobby and found his way to you.

“Are you Hamilton’s secretary? He said you’d be coming in his place.” As much as you hated Jefferson, he was one attractive asshole. Although he often insulted Hamilton for caring about looks, he wasn’t above primping himself either.

“Yes. (Y/N) (Y/L/N).” You offered your hand, which he shook. A hostess led you to your booth and you realized there was no way you could afford this place on a government salary. You pushed the thoughts out of your head to bolster your arguments for the Bank.

After you both ordered, you broke the awkward silence. “Alex told me he was expecting a quid pro quo from you.”

“If he’s not here, there’s not much to offer him,” Jefferson said. “So I guess we’ll have to debate and go on merit like the old fashioned way. I’m sure you’re all for the Bank.”

“Correct. The economy’s mostly recovered from the 2007 housing market implosion, but the Bank would give us a big push in the right direction.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Please. You really think this will help the average American? It will only make the rich richer and give the federal government power it doesn’t need.”

“It will also help us pay off our obscene debts so we don’t have to keep raising the debt ceiling. And last time I checked, Mr. Secretary, you don’t exactly deal with the people.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t care about them. Your boss doesn’t give a damn and he deals with them more than I do.”

 

You sighed and shut your eyes for a moment. It had been a while since you last dealt with Jefferson and you’d nearly forgotten how insufferable he was. “Alex came up from nothing. You really think he wants to screw over the poor and the middle class?”

“Hamilton just wants to be rich, no matter what the cost.” He laughed at his unintentional joke.

Your eyes narrowed. “I know him far better than you do, Jefferson. I’m his friend.”

“And I’m his colleague. I’m the one who deals with him in the sorry excuse for Cabinet meetings the President holds.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so stubborn-”

 

“You’re calling me the stubborn one? Have you met Hamilton?”

“Alex fights for what he believes in.”

“Hamilton fights for what he believes will bolster his public image. Nothing more, nothing less.” You wanted to walk out and cause a scene, but you had to do this for Alex.

“If you’re tearing him down left and right, he won’t just sit back and let it happen.” This debate/argument/whatever was becoming too personal to be professional, but you couldn’t help it. Jefferson was a dick who deserved to be put in his place.

“I don’t have to do much sweetheart; everything he says can be used as ammunition against him.”

 

That was the last straw for you. You stood up and reached across the table to slap him across the face. “You can say what you want with your Southern motherfucking Democratic Republican friends, but don’t talk shit about Alex to my face.”

As soon as the bill came, you got your credit card out of your purse, but Jefferson refused.

“My treat. If I get to meet with a beautiful woman instead of Hamilton, I can pay for her dinner.”

You felt your face getting hot, but you wouldn’t let Jefferson ruffle you. “Good night.”

“Let me walk you to your car. You may think I’m a douche, but it’s not safe for you to walk alone at night.”

“Fine.” This was one thing you couldn’t debate him on. The two of you walked to your car with only the crisp fall air between you. Once you reached your car, you spoke. “Good night, I guess. In all seriousness, please take the Bank into consideration.” You hated yourself for being unable to take your eyes off his lips.

“Professional to the very end, I see,” he said.

“This was for Alex.”

“So this is it?”

“Why would we do this again?”

“I see the way you look at me when I walk by Hamilton’s office. You look like you want to devour me.”

 

You flustered for the second time that night. “Mr. Secretary…”

“Thomas,” he corrected you. Your faces were inches away from each other.

“Alex can never know.”

“Done.” He closed the gap between you and brought his lips to yours. He tasted so good and even though it was wrong, the man knew how to kiss.

You pulled away. “Get in the car.” Your voice sounded throaty and scratchy after just one kiss. Thomas got in the passenger seat and you drove to your apartment. Throughout the drive, he inched his hand up your leg and let his fingers dance on your thigh.

“I’m trying to drive,” you said through gritted teeth. If he kept teasing you, you might just drive off the road.

“I’ve waited three years already (Y/N).”

You took your eyes off the road to stare at him. “What?”

“When I was appointed Secretary of State, I was so jealous that you were already working for that Federalist Hamilton. You’re more gorgeous than all the women I met in Paris.”

Your face was on fire. “I had no idea, holy shit.”

He nodded. You got to your building’s parking garage and dragged Thomas to your front door. You fumbled with your keys before finally getting the door open and slamming it shut.

Thomas’s eyes were even darker than usual. “Bed?”

“Hell yeah.” You flew to your bedroom as if you both had wings. Thomas slammed his lips to yours and pushed you up against the wall.

“Jesus (Y/N), I’ve dreamed about this,” he purred. You could already feel him tenting in his pants.

“Honestly, I’ve thought about this before too. You’re a pretty hot asshole.”

He grinned. “Good to know.” You took off his jacket and frantically unbuttoned his shirt while he was trying to unzip your dress. His body was even better than you imagined. You then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants so that you were both left in only your underwear.

“This is so wrong,” you moaned as he started kiss down your neck and massaging your breasts.

“Who the fuck cares? No one needs to know, princess.” 

“Fuck.” The pet name went straight to your clit, soaking your panties even more. You squeezed Thomas through his boxers and he started to fall apart over you.

“You wanna tease me baby girl? Two can play that game.” He circled your clit through your pants and teased your entrance.

“Thomas,” you whined.

“Not my name tonight.”

You knew what he wanted and it was so fucking hot. “Please touch me, Daddy.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” He slid your panties down your leg and led you to your bed. He spread your legs apart and kissed you.

“I need you so bad, Daddy.”

“Patience, baby.” He pushed two fingers into you and rubbed your clit with his thumb. You let out more moans as you watched him finger fuck you.

“I’m so close,” you whispered.

“Come baby girl. I’ve wanted to send you over the edge for so long.” You cried out and clenched down on his fingers. When you came down from your high, you realized he was still wearing his boxers.

“Hey, no fair. You’re not naked.”

He laughed as he stepped out of his boxers and threw them across the room. You were speechless for a moment, staring at him.

“Like what you see?” He asked.

“So much that I’m gonna return the favor.” You reached for him and closed your hand around him before you started pumping. Thomas threw his head back in pleasure.

“Fuck baby, you’re so good to Daddy.” You pulled him down to you to kiss him lewdly. He came all over your hand and moaning into your mouth.

“Do you have protection?” You asked. “I’m on the pill, but we gotta be safe.”

“Yeah, one second.” He went into his suit jacket and brought out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He opened the foil package and rolled the condom on his already hard again cock. He drizzled some lube on and rubbed it in before you two got into position. “How do you wanna do this?”

You blushed. “Can I ride you?”

His eyes bugged out. “Absolutely.”

“Okay.” You rested your hands on his shoulders and lowered yourself down onto his dick. The stretch burned a little, but it felt like heaven. You took more and more of him until you were fully seated in his lap. Thomas already looked wrecked.

“God baby, you’re so little, but you take my cock so well.”

You laughed. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” You lifted yourself up only to slam yourself back down. You continued this motion, gaining a rhythm and gradually speeding up your pace. You were grunting from the exercise and Thomas was letting out breathy moans and had his eyes closed. As you got faster and faster, Thomas gripped your hips and snapped his hips so that he was fucking into you. This startled you into even more arousal.

“Daddy, oh my God.”

“Come on princess, I’m almost there.”

“Me too.” You continued fucking each other until you came around his cock and he came inside of you. When you both came back down to earth, he helped you up. 

“To say that was amazing would be an understatement,” he choked out. He sounded so hot with his raspy post sex voice.

“Yeah, I…” You couldn’t even find words. “There’s no way I can do this once and walk away.”

“So there will be a next time?” He asked hopefully.

“More than just a next time, Daddy.” You had no idea if you were fuck buddies or dating or what, but you had to keep getting fucked by Thomas Jefferson. “Please stay.”

 

He smiled. “I’d love to.” You got under the covers and he spooned you until you both fell asleep.

-

When your alarm went off at six the next morning, you were still tangled in Thomas’s arms. He stayed, Your heart leaped a little. You stroked his hair and kissed him awake.

“Morning.”

He groaned. “Do we have to get up and go to work?”

“Seeing as we went to dinner last night and you’re my boss’s enemy, and therefore my enemy by extension, it would be very suspicious if we didn’t show up at work.”

“Fine.”

“Do you need a ride? Alex won’t see us because he gets to the office at 5:30 every morning and neither of us have such a precedent to uphold.”

 

“Sure.”

Parting in the parking lot was a sweet sorrow. You kissed one more time in the car before getting out.

“When can we do this again?” You asked.

“Is Saturday night good? We should both be free from the people’s demands from them.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it. Secondly, I hate to bring this up, but is this gonna be all about sex and fancy dinners or what?”

Thomas’s eyes sparkled. “Would you like more than the sex and fancy dinners?”

“I would certainly enjoy it.”

“Date me?”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, you dork.” You kissed him one more time before entering the White House. “See you on Saturday, Daddy.” As you walked away, you heard him let out a little yelp.

As your got to your desk, you knocked on the door to Alex’s office right next to it. “It’s me.”

“Come in.” Alex looked well rested for once in his life. “How did it go last night with that douche noodle?”

You smiled. “I think we have a national bank in the making.”

Alex sprung up from his chair to hug you. “You’re a saint, (Y/N).”

“Anything for you, boss.” If only he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
